


Morgana

by atarrah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarrah/pseuds/atarrah





	1. Beginnings

The large wooden gates swung open, allowing the six riders entrance onto the grounds. The men in the courtyard turned their attention from their tasks to the horses and their riders. Silence spreading in waves as a woman in a deep violet gown slid gracefully of her horse, coming to rest next to the head of the party. The Lord Commander made his way to the riding party resting in his court, a large grin gracing his face.  
“Lord Rowan.” He cheered, clapping the man on the back, “Morgana.” He took a step back, “You were but a child last I saw you.” Her placid expression allowed for a fond smile, “Lord Commander Mormont.” She bowed her head. “Let’s take this reunion up to your quarters Mormont, I don’t like the way this bunch is eyeing my daughter.” She pulled her cloak tighter around her. “As you wish, My Lord.”  
Morgana followed the two men up the stairs and into the small room, the steward shutting the door behind them. “Have you heard Lord Commander?” Morgana began, “They’ve cut the head of Lord Eddard Stark.” Her father huffed angrily, “Were there another man with half his balls out in the capital, I’d have stood with him myself.” He said seriously, “Can you imagine, his two daughters had to bear witness to that?” Morgana sighed heavily.  
“Now they’ve put that boy on the throne, you know who’ll be pulling those strings.” Morgana chuckled darkly, “Cersei Lannister.” Commander Mormont sat back in his chair, “It’s a sad state out South.” Lord Rowan muttered. “The game is afoot once again.” She murmured. “Blood will flow through the streets of the capital once again.”  
“My daughter rides for Kings Landing at first light Mormont.” The Lord Rowan said simply, “I will stay here with two of my men until the men I’ve sent for arrive.” The Lord Commander frowned deeply, “I’ve rounded up one hundred and fifty men for your watch Lord Commander. They pledge service in the name of their Lord and their late Warden.” Lord Rowan said seriously.  
“Gods be good, Lord Stark will be avenged, and that boy king’s head will be the last to roll.” Morgana all but growled. “My steward will be most pleased to hear that my dear.” She frowned, “This is Lord Stark’s son. Jon Snow.” Morgana laughed lightly, “The bastard boy.” She said, preparing to continue as the door flew open, “Pardon me my Lord Commander.” The fat man panted, “A raven, for the Lord Rowan.”  
“Well give it here boy.” Lord Rowan demanded, hand outstretched. “Lannister soldiers have captured our men.” To Jon’s shock, the Lady stood, “Lannister soldiers can rot in the deepest of the seven hells.” She muttered, “I’m meant to ride for King’s Landing either way. I’ll go get out men.” He nodded, “And you have your sword.” She nodded, “Very well then, let me look at you one last time.” He said hugging her tightly.  
“I’ll not be with you in the capital my dear, so you must be careful.” She nodded, “Never turn your back on a lion.” She said seriously, met with a nod of her father’s head. “You’re better with a sword than any soldier I know, but do not fight them if that beast is with them.” She nodded, “I’ll see you soon father.” She said, placing a kiss on his cheek before disappearing. “Go with her boy.” Mormont told his steward, “Ensure that she makes it to the King’s Road unharmed, and you’ll ride back with her men.” He nodded, and vanished quietly.  
“Saddle your horse, Ser Aelyn.” She ordered one of her men, “Kharo, you too.” The men nodded, as they watched her strap her own saddle in place. “I’m to come with you.” The Lord Commander’s steward said seriously, mounting his own horse. “Try to keep up then.” She said seriously as she mounted hers. “Kharo rides beside me, you will ride with Ser Aelyn.” Jon nodded once as the four rode quickly out the gates.  
“When we meet the Lannister soldiers, we will owe no loyalty to Lord Eddard Stark.” She said well into the ride, loud enough for them all to hear. “When we reach the Lannister men, we swear fealty to King Joffrey, is that understood.” Without warning, Jon pulled his horse ahead of the Lady’s, “And what about me, should I swear fealty to the shit as well?” she rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Jon Snow, you’re a man of the Night’s Watch. You serve no King.” He frowned, “Have you no honour?” she nodded, “You wish to speak of honour?” she questioned, “Tell me, was your father a man of honour?” he nodded, “And where is he?” Jon Snow stared into her eyes defiantly, “Men of honour often meet their graves long before the rest.” She said, “The Game has started, the only honour left is among the dead.” She said sadly, “Get back in line.” She said, guiding her horse around him.  
“There!” Kharo called, pointing out the Lannister men who’d made camp on the side of King’s Road. Lady Morgana smiled sweetly as she rode up to them. “Lady Rowan.” The knight nodded, “Would you care to explain to me Ser, why my men are being held captive.” The Knight bowed his head, “My Lady, there is a Royal Warrant out for all those who support Robb Stark and his rebellion.”  
She nodded, “But why are you holding my men?” she questioned, “House Rowan does not support rebel kings.” He nodded, “But your house pledged Robb Stark men.” She nodded, “A grievous error in judgement.” She said simply, “We thought that Lord Eddard Stark was still honourable man we knew when he was taken into custody.”  
“Once word reached us of his treason against King Joffrey, we withdrew our men from the war effort.” She said, “Rebellions are nasty business Ser, and House Rowan doesn’t wish to sully its name.” she stated, “In fact, my men are on their way to the wall, and I ride for Kings Landing.” The Knight before her nodded, “Free the soldiers.” The head of the small army of Rowan soldiers threw himself and his lady’s feet, begging a thousand pardons.  
“On your feet, the decision not to fight was wise.” She said seriously, “I applaud you Ser.” He nodded once. “You will ride North with the watchman until you reach Castle Black, where my father waits.” She ordered. “Yes my Lady.” He bowed his head and returned to his men, Jon Snow in tow. “Ser.” She returned her attention to the Lannister soldiers, “Why are the Queen’s men so far North?” she inquired, “The youngest Stark girl, she’s missing.”  
“Missing.” She appeared surprised, “Well I wish luck on your search. If the need should arise, you are welcome at Mercia.” The knight bowed, “A thousand thanks my Lady. I bid you safe travels.” She nodded, “And you.” She spoke once more before she, and her men thundered down the King’s Road, leaving the Lannister men behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After riding for what felt like ages and a ship across to the capital, Lady Rowan had finally arrived in King’s Landing. “My Lady.” A sly voice called to her, “I expect you’ve had quite a journey, but the queen requests your presence in the Red Keep immediately.” Ser Aelyn stepped in front of his Lady, “The Queen will have to wait. Lady Rowan is exhausted, and needs to recover her strength.”   
“Ser Aelyn, I will see the Queen.” She said seriously, “Lest we be disrespectful.” She added, “Stay with Kharo and the horses.” The man nodded, “Yes My Lady.” She nodded, and followed the men of the City Watch through the streets, up to the Red Keep. “I never got your name Ser.” He nodded, “Ser Janos Slynt.” She nodded.  
“Right this way My Lady.” He said, leading her into the empty court, where Cersei stood next to the Iron Throne, over her son. “Your Grace.” She bowed before the King, “My presence was requested in the Keep.” Cersei nodded, stepping forward. “Yes, Lady Rowan.” She offered a tight smile, “My son, King Joffrey.” The Lady nodded. “A raven arrived not long ago stating that House Rowan swears fealty to my son.” She frowned, “What has caused the change of heart, when just weeks ago, your men marched with Robb Stark.” Morgana smiled softly, “A misunderstanding Your Grace.” She said simply and confidently, “You support a traitor’s rebellion on a misunderstanding.”  
She nodded, “Your Grace, when Robb Stark called on my brother to lend men to his cause, he gave us the impression that his father was still out beloved, and honourable Warden of the North. We believed that he was wrongfully captured, and so complied with his demands. It wasn’t until later that we learnt that Lord Eddard Stark, was detained for treason.” She sighed, “Once we learned of Robb’s deception, we withdrew our men, and redirected them to the Wall.”  
Cersei nodded, “Misgivings or not, you agreed to fight in Robb’s rebellion.” Morgana nodded, “Yes, Your Grace.” She nodded, “With King Robert’s tragic, and untimely death, and the arrest of Lord Stark, there was some confusion as to who would sit on the throne. Stannis Baratheon readied an army, as did Renly, Your Grace.” She nodded, “And so the North thought they’d try for a foothold in the Game.”   
“Your Grace, the reason that I rode to Kings Landing, was to pledge my House’s fealty to our King.” She stated, face hardening, and voice cutting through the silence like steel. “Now the mighty Lion has never shied away from power before, and everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows who the most powerful family in the realm is.”  
“Mine!” Joffrey exclaimed indignantly, “No Your Grace, mine.” She said seriously, “You sit on the throne, and you command the seven Kingdoms, but you do not command House Rowan.” He stood from his throne enraged, “Guard!” he yelled, “Detain her!” she sighed heavily as she was surrounded by white cloaks. “What are you waiting for?” he yelled, “Attack her!”   
“Stand down.” Cersei commanded the men, “Do you no longer teach your children of House Rowan?” she smiled tightly once again, “The Lessons of House Rowan died with my father. Robert didn’t believe in your magic.” Morgana shrugged, “Perhaps if he had, he’d still be King.” She said softly, “Perhaps.” Cersei agreed, “It would be a pleasure to host for the duration of your stay.” Morgana nodded. “Thank you, Your Grace.”  
“I’ll call on you later and we can discuss your visit further.” Morgana nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.” Cersei offered yet another false smile, “Don’t thank me yet.” Morgana nodded, “Certainly.” She nodded, “Might you be able to spare a man for a few moments?” the queen nodded, “Have your pick, My Lady, they’re all at your service.” Morgana bowed and left the Keep, instructing one of the guards to fetch her two men.  
The day faded to night, and the sky darkened miserably, but the Queen never called on the Lady Morgana, and were she to be honest, she preferred it that way. She changed out of her gown into something lighter and collapsed onto the bed provided by the crown, lost to the world. Her eyes shut, seeing while not seeing, she found herself staring down on a familiar white haired beauty.  
Her heart broke for the Targaryen girl, she could see the pain the girl suffered, but the Lady Morgana remained asleep. She watched from the eyes of another as Daenerys walked toward her husband’s funeral pyre. Climbing onto it, letting the flames lick at her skin, shock swept the girl’s body. She watched the fire burn and burn, until she saw nothing but darkness. Her eyes had fallen asleep.  
When she saw again, she was faced with the remains of the funeral pyre, smouldering and still lightly smoking, Daenerys Targaryen emerging from the ashes, and dozens of Dothraki men and women bowing before her. She heard the cry of the dragon, and jolted her from sleep. “The dragons.” She whispered to herself. She scrambled from her bed and ran from the room, still wearing her night gown. She ran down to the Queen’s chambers.  
“Your Grace!” she cried, pounding her fists against the door, she didn’t get to call again as the Royal Guards dragged her from the door. “Your Grace!” she cried, “Put me down.” She ordered the guards, “Release her.” The Queen’s voice echoed down the stone halls, “Please, Lady Morgana.” She stepped into the hall, “Come in.” The guards lowered her to the ground, “Thank you, Your Grace.” She panted, hearing the door shut behind her.  
“Lady Morgana, what are you doing here?” she looked the Lady up and down, “In this unfit state?” Morgana turned to face the blonde, “The dragons live again, Your Grace.” She said, “Daenerys Targaryen has three dragons on her back.” The Queen’s smug smile fell away, “How do you know this?” Morgana looked the Queen dead in the eye, “I saw them.” She paled, but turned to open the door, “Gather the members of the Small Council. I’m convening a meeting.” She told the Gold Coats outside her door. “You will come with me to the meeting.”  
“My Lords, allow me to introduce you to Lady Morgana Rowan.” The Queen said seriously, “She arrived in the city late last night.” One of the men at the table rose with a sly grin. “My Lady!” he cheered, “A pleasure.” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Lord Baelish. She offered him a smile, “This is Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, and you know Ser Janos.” She nodded, “A pleasure to meet you all.” She smiled good-naturedly. They were interrupted by the sound of whistling.   
She spotted the Lord Tyrion coming into the room, “Don’t get up.” He announced, “More ravishing than ever, big sister.” He said, kissing her on the cheek. He took a seat on the opposing head of the table, staring down at the Queen. “Your father has named Lord Tyrion to serve as Hand of the King in his stead while he is fi-”   
Cersei slammed her fists against the table, “Out!” she yelled, “All of you out.” She cried, chasing them all from the room angrily. “Theatrics. Is that all this city is good for?” she questioned irritably, “Theatrics and betrayals.” She huffed. The Queen appeared at the door, ushering them back into the room, “The Lady Morgana has news of Daenerys Targaryen.” She said, drawing attention to Lady Rowan.


	3. Chapter Three

“And what news do you bring that Lord Varys cannot?” She tilted her head to the side, “Strange.” She mused, “What is?” she smiled, “That you manage to look down on me, given your stature.” Lord Tyrion nodded silently, “Quick wit and a pretty face.” He chuckled, “The floor is yours.” She nodded simply, “Daenerys Targaryen rides for Kings Landing with three dragons on her back.” Lord Tyrion shook her head, “Impossible.” He hissed, “The dragons have been dead for centuries.”   
“And now, they live again.” He nodded, “And how’ve you come to have this knowledge.” She frowned, “I saw them.” He nodded, “Ah yes, Seer through the eyes of men.” She laughed humourlessly, “You do not believe me.” She shrugged, “Why should I?” she swallowed hard, “Because of the red comet shooting overhead.” She said, “There are those who say the comet signifies a Lannister victory against the North.”   
“And they are the fools. The stars do not fall for mere men. No matter what sigil they wear.” He nodded, “That may well be My Lady, but I will need proof before I believe that dragons once more roam the Earth.” She nodded, “Believe as you wish Lord Tyrion, I will not stop you.” She shrugged lightly, “Though the dragons might.” She said and left the meeting.  
“My Lady.” She turned her head, “You are Lord Tyrion’s man.” He nodded, “One of them.” She nodded, “He’s a handful isn’t he?” he nodded, “What’s your name?” he paused, “Bronn.” She seemed to think for a moment. “And for whom do you fight Bronn.” He shrugged, “The highest bidder.” She nodded, “A sell-sword.” She mused.  
“And what of it?” he asked, “Nothing.” She said simply, “An interesting choice though.” She said, “Surely if you’ve enough skill to be a sell-sword, you could easily become a knight.” He nodded, “Easily.” She smiled once more, “Stop spying Kharo.” She snapped quickly, and the man emerged from the shadows.   
“A thousand pardons.” She shook her head, “I’ve neither the time nor the patience for one thousand apologies, so the one will have to do.” He nodded, “Ser Aelyn instructed me to wait for you here.” She nodded, “And where is the good Ser?” she questioned, “He stands guard outside your room, My Lady.” He answered, “He says he doesn’t trust this city.” She chuckled, “Ser Aelyn has always been wise, and I would expect nothing less.” She said simply. He’s right not to trust this city.” She frowned, “Or these people.” Kharo nodded, “Yes, My Lady.” He spoke with great strength.   
“Lady Morgana!” a voice called loudly, causing Kharo to step in front of the woman. “It is the Imp, My Lady.” He said defensively, “Lord Tyrion, Kharo.” She corrected, stepping around him gently, “He is a Lord, hi to be shown the same respect you show me.” She reprimanded her guard. “More even.” She turned her gaze to him, “What is it My Lord?”  
“I owe you an apology, I didn’t mean to cause you any offence.” She nodded, “Certainly.” She spoke softly, “It is in the past now.” She said, “It does us no good to dwell on it.” He nodded, “I knew I liked you.” He joked, “Come, walk with me.” She smiled, “I would love to.” She said, “Kharo.” She turned back to her guard. “You can relieve Ser Aelyn of his vigil, let him rest.” He nodded, and retreated.   
“A Dothraki rider as a servant, how did you mange that?” he questioned, “I did not.” She said, “And Kharo is not my servant.” She replied tightly. “It seems I have a knack for offending you My Lady.” She nodded, “So it would.” She nodded, “My father came across Kharo as a young boy, who was very ill and to be put to death, he traded the Khal food and three strong horses for him.”  
“Why would your father trade good grain and strong horses for an ailing boy?” she smiled, “Father said he saw greatness in the boy.” She said, “But you don’t believe him?” she shrugged, “My father has always had a gentle heart.” She chuckled, “I think that he couldn’t bear the thought of the boy being killed.” She shrugged. “Today, Kharo is the person I trust most. He’s kind and loyal. And I trust him with my life.”   
“And you love him.” She seemed shocked by the man’s brazen declaration. “I beg pardon.” He shrugged, “It’s no problem. We’ve all loved those we weren’t meant to.” She shook her head, “That may be true Lord Tyrion, but I do not love Kharo. Not like that.” He nodded, “Well, my apologies.” He said, “But I recognize the look in your eyes. You’re in love.”   
“Can you even see my eyes?” he laughed, “You’re a funny woman.” He said, “Bronn.” He called, turning to where his friend walked behind them. “I have no need for your services anymore.” The man nodded, “Alright then.” He said and walked away. “How’d you end up with a friend like that?” Tyrion frowned, “Bronn isn’t a friend.” She nodded, “Yes, he is.” She muttered. “Lord Tyrion, this has been a pleasure, but I wanted to walk about the city.” She said, “Thank you for the company.”  
While walking down the cobbled streets near the coast, she was shoved aside by a pair of Gold Coats, and watched helplessly as they threw a boy from his home into the sea and drowned him. Her eyes widened and she started running back to the Keep, when she happened upon more Gold Coats, this time with one holding a dead baby by his feet.   
“What are you doing?” she asked a horrified looking soldier. “Orders Lady Rowan.” She frowned, “And who has ordered you to run through the city slaughtering children?” he remained silent, “I expect an answer.” He sighed, “The King.” She frowned, “The King ordered these children killed?” he nodded. “Thank you Ser.” She nodded.   
Much later, while she readied for bed, there was a knock at her door. “Come in.” she called. “Lady Morgana, you didn’t come to dinner.” The Lady dropped her head, “My apologies, Your Grace. I’m afraid I didn’t have much of an appetite.” She nodded, “One of my son’s knights came to me and said that you were in the city today, so I can guess as to what has stolen your appetite.” Morgana nodded, “I’m sorry you had to witness such a horror.” She said, “Good night, Lady Morgana.”   
Not long after, there was another knock. “Yes Your Grace?” she called, not looking up to see who entered. “I am neither a King, nor a Queen.” She sighed, “Lord Tyrion.” She murmured, “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?” he frowned, “I was in the Queen’s company when I heard about your trip to the city.” He said, “When Cersei said she was going to check on you, well I assumed the worst.”  
Morgana chuckled, “The Queen did not seemed particularly moved by the deaths of those children.” She said, “Well she didn’t see any of the violence that was carried out.” He said soothingly, “I hear you witnessed two deaths?” she shook her head, “Murders. I witnessed two murders.” He nodded, “It would be unwise to use those words in these halls.”  
“Because the King ordered the murders?” she questioned angrily, “Exactly.” He concurred. “I’ve told your men to have the night off, and ordered Bronn to stand in their place.” Lady Morgan nodded, “You should go. Your guest grows impatient.” She said seriously, holding the door open. “Good night My Lord.” He bowed, “And you My Lady.” She nodded at Bronn before shutting the door.


End file.
